In radio communication systems, such as, for example, mobile telephone systems and wireless networks, signals propagate through communication channels that are affected by a variety of factors including: atmosphere, man-made structures, terrain, fauna, and radio interference. As signals encounter man-made and natural objects, they may be reflected, refracted, and/or diffracted, resulting in changes in amplitude, phase, and frequency. To confound matters, a signal may reach a receiver through multiple paths, undergoing different distortions along each path. With differing phases and amplitudes, the multipath signals may interfere with one another, further degrading signal quality. Signal attenuation caused by multipath interference or interactions with man-made and natural object is called fading. A deep fade occurs when signal power drops so low as to prevent communications.
Because propagation channels are ever changing, fading is time dependent. Because the effects of reflection, refraction, and diffraction are frequency dependent, fading also is frequency dependent. One solution to the problem of fading is the use of diversity techniques—transmitting duplicate information such that the probability of fading disrupting signal reception is reduced.
Frequency diversity is sometimes used to reduce the likelihood of deep fade. Taking advantage of the frequency-dependent nature of fading, duplicate information is transmitted at different frequencies. As long as both frequency components are not in deep fade, communications can occur.
Time diversity also is used to reduce the likelihood of deep fade. By transmitting duplicate information at a later time, the information is more likely to be received because channel fading likely to differ. To maximize the effectiveness of time diversity, duplicate information should be transmitted after sufficient delay such that the fading characteristics of the communications channel have sufficient time to change.
Additional diversity techniques include path diversity and polarization diversity. By exploiting one or more diversity techniques, modem radio communication systems can significantly mitigate fading.